


So Straightfoward

by hyacinthofatalis



Series: Kissing Booth [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthofatalis/pseuds/hyacinthofatalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sir, I still thank you for helping out with the booth. Thanks to you, it's been a great success. Um, however, there is one thing I'd like to know: why did you agree even though you were unaware of what the actual booth was?" Munakata raised his glasses in a single motion, "I'm simply helping out a clansmen of mine, is that so wrong?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Straightfoward

How he had found himself in such predicament, Munakata didn't know. All he understood was he was helping out a member of Scepter 4 who couldn't find someone else. The Blue King, being the generous man he was, agreed to help a comrade out. However, he had only known it was helping out at a nearby carnival; he didn't know the booth would be the infamous kissing booth. He was a handsome man, so it was no surprise it was a hit. 

"Sir, I still thank you for helping out with the booth. Thanks to you, it's been a great success. Um, however, there is one thing I'd like to know: why did you agree even though you were unaware of what the actual booth was?" Munakata raised his glasses in a single motion, "I'm simply helping out a clansmen of mine, is that so wrong?" The young man shook his head, possible just satisfied with that answer. On the other hand, he felt as though something interesting would come if he helped out but so far, it was rather dull. The booth was put to a short stop as the members had to get lunch. The Blue King decided to stay at the booth, not really liking the place the others were going to; or as he had made the excuse **"They might not offer my favorite tea. Besides, someone must watch over the booth should something happen."**

Now that he thought about it, Munakata wondered why he had even agreed to helping. It wasn't so strange but still to actually come to do something like help with a simple carnival booth, a **kissing** booth no less; well it would have been thought of as very strange by others who might have seen him. Speaking of which he had thought he'd seen a few members of the Red clan pass by. Of course they didn't pay much mind to him and they seemed to be searching for someone. It confused Munakata to no end why they looked so frantic and why they were even at a carnival searching in the first place. Then a thought hit him, 'Perhaps its the young strain girl that is always near Suoh.'

He let a sigh escape his lips as he watched on people pass by; some ladies had looked his way but seeing just him present must have been nervous to approach the booth, even if he did offer them a smile. He continued to look on and his eyes fell on 2 people. Homra's King, the Red King, Mikoto Suoh, and Homra's only female member Anna Kushina. From his strained position he could barely hear someone calling out to the two of them. He saw them pause and 2 others joined them. He was unsure of their names for they were too far away but they were most likely red clansmen; nothing to do with Munakata, so he just lingered his gaze then turned it elsewhere.

He had to have something to do, but alas he had no paperwork nor puzzle to keep him occupied. He would have stood up and left, had there not been a shadow that loomed over him. He blinked trying to see who it was; it turns out it was Mikoto. He stayed quite as the other dragged a cigarette in his hand, "What a surprise to see you here." He was blunt to put it lightly. Munakata offered a tired smile. "Why is it so surprising. Am I obligated to help out my fellow clansmen?" he repeated what he had said earlier. Mikoto stayed quiet. After a long pause, Munakata opened his mouth once more to speak but was cut short as the other spoke. "Any kind of kiss."

"Pardon?" He stared at Mikoto as if he had grown a third head. Mikoto stayed quiet. Munakata sighed and was about to tell the other to leave when he felt something hot and heavy on his lips. Slight surprise was shown in his eyes as he stared at the other who had his eyes closed. His parted lips were parted even more as a tongue sought refuge inside it. Munakata's breathing began to labor, his oxygen running short. True to the booth's name, both men were indeed kissing. A group of women passed by, some intrigued by it, others somewhat disappointed as they had passed by before but hadn't gotten the kiss they wanted; and here was the man that they had hoped to get kissed by on the lips by, locking lips with another man. _Must be his boyfriend_ , they thought.

Besides a few disappointed sighs and perhaps a few glares, nothing happened. After a few more seconds, Munakata was let go. Mikoto traced his lips and pulled away. **_"King/Mikoto!"_** Mikoto heard his name being called. Before he turned and left, he heard Munakata mumble, "Even your kisses are so straight forward."Mikoto gave a slight smirk, and turned. "But that's something you like, isn't it?" Leaving Munakata dumbfounded, he turned toward the direction of his princess and his other clansmen.

Munakata chuckled. "Perhaps. Perhaps it is, Mikoto Suoh."

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I end up writing these I really do not know. Also I used Munakata because that's how I'm used to referring him to.


End file.
